Lire en paix
by The girl of the World
Summary: Ou comment passer une bonne soirée selon Gabriel...


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Je suis fière de vous présentez mon tout premier One-shot sur cette formidable série qu'est Supernatural. Il faut que vous sachiez que j'y suis accro sans possibilité de sevrage et à tendance Sabriel. Oui, c'est très très grave comme situation ! Du coup, vous vous en doutez, ceci est une Sabriel toute mignonne comme on aimerai en vivre (ou comme j'aimerai en vivre).

Je sais, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas mais on a tous le droit de rêver.

Voilà pour la petite introduction. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus à part excusez-moi pour les fautes, bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Lire en paix**

«_ Il était une fois, dans un vieux et poussiéreux bunker empli de savoir, un jeune homme très curieux qui s'y était caché pour avoir la paix. _

_Sa vie était palpitante, remplie de monstres en tout genre, mais il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : la paix. Il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir passer un peu de temps rien que pour lui sans avoir à passer nuit et jour à la poursuite de monstres légendaires. _

_Un beau jour, en s'éloignant un peu de son chemin habituel, il avait découvert un vieux, très vieux livre aux pages jaunies et dont le titre était devenu illisible. _

_C'est avec précaution qu'il le glissa dans son sac et se précipita dans le vieux bunker qui était son petit havre de paix. Il s'installa dans un lit à sa disposition et posa son sac contenant son précieux butin. _

_Il n'avait pas été abîmé par le voyage. Le jeune homme en fut soulagé. Il le posa délicatement sur les couvertures et l'ouvrit à la première page. _

_Soudain, un homme apparut devant lui à la place du livre. Il était beau comme un dieu et, ce qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux du jeune homme, totalement nu._

_L'homme en question posa son regard sur lui et lui fit le plus beau de tous les sourires qu'il n'avait jamais vu._

_-Tu m'as libéré d'un puissant sortilège._

_Il posa sa main sur la joue douce de son sauveur et s'approcha doucement de son visage sans le brusquer, comme un félin cherchant une caresse._

_-Je vais te remercier du mieux que je le peux._

_Et il l'embrassa tendrement, ne déplaçant sa main que pour prendre quelques mèches de cheveux du jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit au baiser tout en s'asseyant sur les genoux offerts pour leur procurer plus de contact. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que furent audibles des petits gémissements..._ »

-Gabriel, ça suffit ! J'ai dit non et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Ce fut un Sam furieux qui le regardait alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le lit de ce dernier. Gabriel se pelotonnait contre lui, la bouche près de son oreille pour lui raconter sa petite histoire imaginaire.

Ces derniers temps, les monstres surnaturels s'étaient faits plus rares. Cela leur avait permis de passer des nuits complètes.

Mais Gabriel et Sam n'avait pas la même définition du mot paix et de son application.

-Oh, Sammymoose. Tu peux bien lire ton bouquin un autre soir. J'ai envie de profiter de toi une nuit de plus.

-Premièrement : ça fait un mois complet que tu profite de moi chaque nuit sans interruption. Deuxièmement : ça fait un mois complet que je devais commencer ce livre et je n'en suis qu'à la première page.

Sam et sa boulimie littéraire...

-Mais il n'y a aucun intérêt à lire un livre alors que tu as vu la série. Et j'ajoute qu'il y a pratiquement 800 pages à ton bouquin et c'est écrit en tout petit petit. Tu vas t'abîmer tes beaux yeux sans oublier que tu mettras une éternité à le lire entièrement.

-Le livre a plus de détail que la série. Comme d'habitude. Alors, au moins, je comprendrais mieux l'histoire sans me perdre toutes les deux secondes avec qui est qui. Game of Thrones, c'est compliqué.

Gabriel poussa un long soupir. Rien à faire. Son Sammy-trop-sexy était d'humeur boudeuse ce soir, ce qui le rendait lui aussi boudeur.

L'archange se repositionna, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sam et jetant un œil sur l'objet de sa contrariété. Il n'y avait rien de pire que Gabriel lorsqu'il boudait.

Sam l'avait sûrement oublié car il n'aurait pas agi ainsi en sachant qu'un archange, d'autant plus Embrouilleur, boudant à ses côtés signifiait distraction à l'horizon.

-Lui, il meurt. Lui aussi. Et lui aussi.

Et Gabriel s'éclipsa dans le couloir où l'on pouvait encore entendre ses pas et deviner son immense sourire.

Sam réagit une seconde plus tard.

-GABRIEEEEL ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! REVIENS-ICI ESPÈCE D'EMPLUMÉ !


End file.
